Talk:Challenges/@comment-11506316-20131021050450/@comment-11506316-20131124070054
Name: The Infiltration (GlobeX Challenge part 2 of 3) Description: GlobeX is sending in reinforcements to talk with the scientist. But he doesn't seem to want a negotiation. Special: Different controls. This mode is like Siegius, except it also has air enemies and air strikes, smoke bombs, poison gas, and tanks, infantry, etc. Also, you have bases. Here are the stats: GlobeX Soldier: Damage: 1.5, Health: 5, Range: 10, ROF: 5, Weapon: AK-74U, Speed: 5, Resistance: N/A, Weakness: N/A, Cost: 1, Cooldown: 1.5 secs, Special: Critical Hit -- 50% chance of giving X2 damage GlobeX Assassin: Damage: 10, Health: 3, Range: 5, ROF: 2.5, Weapon: Katana, Speed: 10, Resistance: Flame, Weakness: Range, Melee, Cost: 3, Cooldown: 3 secs, Special: Dodge -- 75% chance of the assassin dodging an attack from the enemy GlobeX Commando: Damage: 3, Health: 7.5, Range: 5, ROF: 7.5, Weapon: M60, Speed: 7.5, Resistance: Melee, Explosives Weakness: Snipers, Cost: 5, Cooldown: 5 secs, Special: Suicide Bomb -- Range 10 -- Triggered when died, harming nearby enemies GlobeX Heavy: Damage: 20, Health: 10, Range: 5, ROF: 1.5, Weapon: Mossberg 500, Speed: 3, Resistance: Range, Explosives, Flame, Weakness: N/A, Cost: 8, Cooldown: 7.5 secs, Special: Riot Shield -- Reduces explosive damage by 10% GlobeX Sniper: Damage: 15, Health: 3, Range: 50, ROF: 1.5, Weapon: , Speed: 3, Resistance: N/A, Weakness: Range, Melee, Snipers, Explosives, Cost: 5, Cooldown: 5 secs, Special: Pierces through enemies GlobeX Explosive Trooper: Damage: 15, Health: 10, Range: 7.5, ROF: 1.5, Weapon: RPG-7, Speed: 2.5, Resistance: Explosives, Flame, Weakness: Melee, Cost: 5, Cooldown: 5 secs, Special: Enemies inflict -30% explosive and fire damage GlobeX Flame Trooper: Damage: 1, Health: 7.5, Range: 5, ROF: 30, Weapon: Flamethrower, Speed: 5, Resistance: Flame, Explosives, Weakness: Melee, Cost: 5, Cooldown: 5 secs, Special: Enemies inflict -30% explosive and fire damage GlobeX Buggy: Damage: 6, Health: 12.5, Range: 5, ROF: 15, Weapons: 3 LSW-carrying men, Speed: 12.5, Resistance: Range, Melee, Weakness: Explosives, Snipers, Cost: 15, Cooldown: 10 secs, Special: Deploys 2 GlobeX Commandos and a GlobeX Heavy every 5 secs GlobeX Tank: Damage: , Health: 50, Range: 25, ROF: 1, Weapos: Tank cannon -- Splash damage range -- 30, 2 Cerberus machine guns, Speed: 1, Resistance: Every weapon, Weakness: N/A, Cost: 30, Cooldown: 15 secs, Special: 50% chance of launching a homing missile GlobeX MIG: Damage: 10, Health: 20, Range: 25, ROF: 7.5, Weapons: MK 48 rounds on each wing, and a missile mounted in the bottom, Speed: 30, Resistance: Every weapon, except missiles and tank cannons, as long as the other weapons don't hit the wing 3 times, Weakness: 3 hits on any of its wings, except tank cannons and missiles, that destroys the MIG in a single shot, any part, Cost: 15, Cooldown: 7.5 secs, Special: After 4 shots, the MIG launches a missile Model GL0B3 D3STR0Y3R (General): Damage: 50(Laser), 100 (Missile), 30 (MInigun), Health: 100, Range: 100 (all weapons), ROF: 30 (Laser and Minigun), 5 (Missile), Weapons: Laser, Missiles, Minigun, Speed: 1.5, Resistance: Every weapon, Weakness: N/A, Cost: 50, Cooldown: 3 mins, Special: The model GL0B3 D3STR0Y3R is a mech, that is actually made of a GlobeX Tank ( X2 larger), and 2 MIGs. The tank has a powerful missile that crushes everything in its path. The MIGs each have a minigun attached to their wings, and instead of missiles, it has laser. However, it will leave the battlefield in a minute, to play fair. Air Strike: Rains missiles from the sky, damaging enemy units by 7.5. Kills Required: 4 Poisonous Battlefield: Drops a poisonous canister that gives 0.5 damage every second and harms every infantry unit, including yours, for 7.5 seconds. Kills Required: 2 Orbital Strike: Launchs a laser cannon that gives 10 damage to every enemy unit in a huge radius, from a GlobeX Space Cruiser. Kills Required: 10 (I made up the thing that GlobeX is also in space) Smok Bomb: Drops a smoke bomb, give a 50% chance of the enemy to miss. Kill Required: 4 That's the GlobeX army. I'll be doing SFH army soon. Also, you have 25 cash by default.